With the advances in communication technology, the transmission speed and quality of information have become increasingly demanding. Optical communication and its own advantages are increasingly widely applied, and thus optical fiber has also been considerablly used. further to say, it is an optical communication era.
Hot connector stripping cutting is mainly aimed to perform the operation of peeling off a surface skin from 900 um optical fiber at the end terminal of a hot melt connector. In terms of composition and structure, the 900 um optical fiber is formed by heat shrinking a layer of protective and intensity-improving plastic skin on the outer surface of a common bare optical fiber. Thus, if it is needed to construct and weld, we need to remove its outer skin firstly and then remove its inner bare optical fiber. However, as the plastic skin is heat shrinked thereon and it has a very high intensity, the optical fiber will be very easy to break if a common optical fiber stripping cutting is used to perform this construction, thereby causing the hot melt connector invalid and resulting in a great waste. Currently on the market there is another solution that uses a thermal stripping method to peel off from the 900 um optical fiber. This method has a high success rate, greatly reducing the waste of an ordinary stripping cutting. However, when using this stripping cutting at work, the 900 um optical fiber must be heated such that the 900 um optical fiber skin originally shrinked up becomes loose, and then is pulled out. Thus, when this stripping cutting is used at work, there must have a certain heating time, so it is impossible to achieve the effect of using while peeling, that is, it has low efficiency. In addition, its heating function also determines that its operation must be performed in an environment where there is electricity conducted.
That is to say, currently on the market, the fiber-stripping tool, i.e., stripping cutting (or stripping device), directed to a hot melt connector, has the following types:
1. Using heat-stripping manner, that is, firstly heating 900 um optical fiber to a certain temperature, and then stripping off the 900 um optical fiber skin, or striping off the 900 um optical fiber skin and its inner bare fiber coating layer one time. Use of this heat-stripping manner to strip the 900 um optical fiber has higher success rate, but the heaeting manner results in its low efficiency, because only when the optical fiber is heated to a certain temperature, can the optical fiber is stripped. In addition, the heating function also determines that its operation must be in an environment where there is electricity conducted, so it has defects of limited environment and inefficiency.
2. Using a common optical fiber stripping cutting manner. As common optical fiber stripping cutting is mainly designed for a bare fiber and is not highly adaptive to 900 um fiber, use of this manner to strip 900 um optical fiber may have the problem of being easy to break and causes a big waste. In addition, in this manner, the optical fiber needs to be repeatedly stripped to achieve the welding requirements, so the work efficiency is very low.